Defying Gravity
by starscream101
Summary: Glinda's Point of View


**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**This takes place during defying gravity, and I'm going to type out all the lyrics, so you should know when they sing. Glinda's point of view.**

I was so angry my muscles bulged from my head and I was ready to scream in her green face.

"Why couldn't you stay for once, instead of flying off the handle?"

She gave me this deep hatred look. Why did she hate me? After all she was the one who got us in to this stupid mess.

"I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy _now._ I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause forever. I hope you think you're clever!"

I hoped a lot of things didn't I?

But she wasn't stupid; she knew the game I was playing…

"I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy, too! I hope you're proud how you would…" she chanted to me. It's just too bad I kind of zoned out.

Just then that ugly, plump little Madame Morrible gets on this loud intercom and says these horrible things about Elphie.

Then I heard it…_Wicked Witch._

I see Elphie trembling, tears swelled in her eyes, and my heart drops. I could I be mad at her. She's been put through hell and hell again. I grab her hand… "Oh Elphie…"

My voice fades away, but then comes back to power, "You can still be with the Wizard, what you've worked and waited for, you can have all you ever wanted."

She looks at me with defiance straight in the eye, " I know, but I don't want it. No! I can't want it anymore. Something has changed within me something is not the same…"

She pushed away from me, "…I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time trust my instincts… close my eyes and leap!"

I instantly know something's coming, one of her big-minded thoughts, but I don't try to stop her.

"It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity…" She points to me, "And you can't bring me down!"

Now I try and stop her… "Can't I make you understand you're having delusions of grandeur!"

But she just interrupts me and keeps going, "I'm through excepting limits 'cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, but 'till I try I'll never know. Too long I've been afraid of, loosing love I guess I've lost. But if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!"

I just let her preach. "I'd sooner buy defying gravity! Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!"

Suddenly she flies to the floor as we hear the guards outside pounding at the door.

She chants a spell that I would recognize, "That hideous levitation spell is what got us into this situation in the first place." She keeps going, and I can think of only one thing to make her stop.

"STOP!" I scream.

She looks up, _no wings._

"Where are your wings now? Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are." I tell her.

She looked so desperate to escape, and suddenly her spell came through.

A broomstick loomed in the air, and she ran to grab it. "Didn't I tell you?" She hollered in excitement.

"Quick get on!" She looked me in the eye.

"What?"

"Come with me Glinda think of what we can do, together. Unlimited. Together we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Glinda. Dreams the way we planned them…"

"…If we were contented." I finished. Then together we sang, "There's no fight we cannot win! Just you and I defying gravity, with you and I defying gravity, they'll never bring us down."

Her heart was content, "Well are you coming?" She looked at me.

"Oh, Elphie, you're trembling. "

I went to the shelf and grabbed a thin blanket, then wrapped it around her, to keep her warm.

"I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this…" I sang.

She continued my thought. "Youm, too. I hope it brings you bliss."

And together we sang, "I really hope you get it and you don't live to regret it! I hope you're happy in the end. I hope you're happy…my…_friend…_" She ran off into the shadows as the guards came and stopped me from moving I was trapped. Why had Elphie abandoned me?

I pointed over to the corner and said, "Wait, she's over there! I…I…"

Suddenly, she appeared out of the darkness, and she saved me, " It's not her you want. It's me …It's me!"

Her voice echoed as she lifted into the air, and all the guards fell to the ground. "So if you care to find me, look to the western sky! As someone told me lately, everyone deserves a chance to fly! And if I'm flying solo at least I'm flying free! to Those who ground me, take a message back from me! Tell the How I am defying gravity. I'm flying high defying gravity, and soon I'll match them in renown, and nobody, in all of Oz. No wizard that there is or was, is ever going to bring me down!"

The guards chanted, "Look at her she's wicked! Get Her!"

She repeated herself, "Bring me down!"

Was this the last time I was going to see her? I shouted just enough for her to hear me, "I hope your happy!"

And for the last time she repeated herself, " Bring me down!"


End file.
